


Make My Bell Ring ;)

by GalaxyGirls196



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oneshot, School, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vampires, kinda bloodkink, litte fluff, unprotected sex, written kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGirls196/pseuds/GalaxyGirls196
Summary: Basically, Elena 'dreams' about her and Damon in class and then leaves the class (after the scene in 5x17) and Damon follows her, concerned. He hears her doing something that changes the - chemistry - in the room. Smut ensues.





	Make My Bell Ring ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Remembering the awesome scene in 5x17 ... mmmm Damon got the talk.

"Earth to Elena. Elena. Elena." His voice dropped an octave everytime he said her name. He could her heart beat. She was practically drooling onto her table. He nudged her arm. She didn't move, her blood was rushing through her at an alarming speed. There was only a couple of things she could've been thinking about that made her heart speed like that and her blood rush that fast. Her lips parted and she let out a little moan, so quiet, only his ears could hear it. That was an answer to his not asked question. She was really sitting next to him in class, thinking about sex, moaning about it, drooling about it. His stomach flipped. "Elena, you are missing out on a very boring presentation."

\------

Her throat was dry. She could still feel her hands on his naked skin, his belt in her hands, his body heat, his lips on her neck. The way he said her name, like something delicious, like honey, made her body heat up and her clench her thighs. "I need some air." She rasped and fled the class room.

\------

Her ass in those clothes. Fuck. He was gonna die. He almost lost his control in the hall way, hearing her blood boil with her anger and seeing her ass sway in that outfit. And now he was almost able to hear her thoughts by the way her blood was driving him crazy. Her blood always will.

\------

As soon as she was out the door, he let his chair skitter back with a screech. He couldn't let her walk those empty, quiet, very _private_ hallways on her own. He left the class, he couldn't see her anywhere. He followed the noise of her still rushing blood (damn what was she day-dreming about) and the delicious smell of her. He was blindly following her around the school until he heard her breathing. She was right behind a classroom door. He heard her shallow breath. Her heart was hammering. She was releasing tiny whimpers. Wet noises were coming from inside- Fuck. He was so fucked. She was touching herself fin there. Holy fuck. He should go. He should return to class. He should- He threw the door open and stopped moving for what seemed like an eternity. She was on the opposite wall of the room, her head fallen back against the wall, her dress open and her hand between her legs. Her cheeks were red and she was biting her lip. Fuck. He was ruined in seconds. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. And he had seen A LOT. He had never felt so hot. His throat was dry. He couldn't stop taking his eyes off of her.

\------

The pictures wouldn't leave her head. He was so sexy, so controlling and giving. He had grabbed her and slammed her on the table. His hips rolling into hers, him pressing into her, him licking and biting her neck. His lips. His moans. Holy shit. It shouldn't be legal to be that hot. She could feel him on her. She could hear his breathing and his moans. They sounded so real. She imagined his breath fanning over her neck, her breasts, her core and electricity shot through her. She moaned his name, almost reaching what she was craving since he whispered that  _stuff_ in the hall. 

\------

The second he heard his name fall from those lips he was done for. He thanked the world for giving him a name that sounded so fucking  _filthy_  rolling of that tongue. The tongue he wanted on his tongue. And all over his body. He dashed towards her, stopping a centimeter before her. His breath fanned across her lips. Her eyes snapped open, staring at him with a glazed look in her eyes. 

\------

His breath was too real. She stared into his eyes. He was here. What was she doing. He can't be here. How long has he been watching? Her head was spinning. her core was pulsating and sending sparks up her spine all the way up from her clit. 

\------

"Elena. Let me touch you. Fucking allow me." he leaned into her ear, whispered and sucked on the junction between her neck and ear. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his shoulders. "Please. Elena. Please." His voice was so deep it broke. He didn't care if he sounded desperate. He needed her. Now. Here. She moaned at the sound of his voice. "Damon. Damon. Fuck, please." she groaned, pulling her towards him, backing up to a table and pulling him between her legs. He laid his hands on her hips. "Damon if you don't fucking touch me right now I am going to push you out of this classroom and finish myself off to the thought of you." He growled. It was simultaneously the cruelest and hottest thing he had ever heard. He slammed his lips to hers, swiping his tongue over her lips and groaning at her taste. He ground his hips into her and lifted her thighs higher up to his waist. "Damon, damon" she repeated his name over and over, like a mantra. "Fuck Elena, I fucking love how you say my name." He slipped his hand beneath her shirt and cupped her breasts in his hands. "Oh yeah, well, -Damon-," she moaned his name out on purpose, the minx. "Fuck me in this classroom right now and I'll talk with you about us all you want." That sounded like a challenge to his ears. He grinned, his teeth sharp. He ripped her dress off her shoulders and threw it off somewhere. She worked his belt off and wrapped it around his hips, pulling him into her core. His shirt was off in seconds, her tongue on his neck and his chest. He ripped her leggings, it was all going so fast, it was a blur. Her legs, oh my god, her legs on his waist, so soft. His hands grabbed her thighs and squeezed them. "When this is over," he groaned gravelly into her ear, sucking her lobe into his mouth, "I want these wrapped around my head for weeks." She moaned and nodded frantically. His hot tongue on her? Fuck yes. She pushed his pants down with her heels. "Off." she whispered into their kiss, muffled by his lips. He nodded, and sucked her lip into his mouth. He threw his pants onto the floor. She unhooked her bra and pulled him back into her chest. Their naked skin touching sent a new shock through them. "We are out in the open, baby." He grinned at her. "You like this? The fear of being caught? With my dick on your pussy?" She laughed into his ear. "Yeah. And if it stays on and not in my pussy for longer I will threaten you again." she whispered. He growled, ripped her panties off her body and slammed into her in one smooth thrust. "Fucking hell." She yelled and slapped his arm. "Warn a girl a little." He laughed. "Sorry babe, you threatened me." He stroked her hair out of her face. "We don't have long, stop petting me and fuck me." She pulled his hair. Who was he to deny her request. He pulled her halfway off the desk. Their heavy breathing filled the room, together with the sound of her meeting him thrust for thrust. He dropped his one hand to her clit and rubbed her while slamming into her. "Fuck, fuck, I love you.", "you too" she whispered into his neck and tightened her legs around his hips. "Harder, Damon." he growled a chuckle and gripped her hips harder, in a way he was sure was gonna bruise. Both of them built towards their high. Her nipples rubbed against his chest, he moaned and bit down on her neck. She gasped, dragging him even closer with her heels. She bucked her hips up and changed their angle, tightening herself and letting him in deeper. She grabbed his hand and moved his hand on her clit faster, to come together with him. He was moaning against her shoulder now, his hair hanging into his lashes, sucking hickeys into her shoulder. The clock on the wall ticked. "Damon" she dragged the last syllable out into a groan. "We have three minutes." "Come on baby, I want to come with you, come on." The last two words were punctured with deep thrusts. He bit her shoulder and smashed his lips into hers, swiping his tongue into her mouth. He pinched and rubbed her clit faster and felt her tighten around his dick. Her thighs started tingling and shaking as his thrust stuttered and became erratic. "Baby, fucking do it, come on." She breathed against his lips. "I was sitting next to you in class thinking about this, come on fuck me like you mean it." He groaned out. "I love you, you are so hot -oh my FUCK." He slammed into her even harder, glancing at the clock. Thirty seconds. He licked two of his fingers, rubbing them against her clit and biting at her neck. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed further into him. they were breathing each others breaths. She opened her mouth and rasped his name out while he stuck his tongue out swiping over her lips. The sound of her voice and the feel of his tongue sent them both over the edge, yelling each others names. The school bell rang, covering up their screams. They grinned into each others faces, exchanging a few more heated kisses. 

The door rattled. Damon pulled her into him as she tried to squirm away from the door. Behind the thin door a teacher cursed. The door handle wriggled and the lock squeaked. Damon thanked his senses for locking the fucking door. Fucking another student in a vacant classroom would do bad on both their report cards. The teacher finally gave up and left into a different direction. Elena huffed out a breath and hopped off the table gathering her clothes and pulling on her shirt.

"Elena, what do you think you're doing?" Damon whispered, as he pulled her into him, breathing into her hair. "Um, Damon, we have class." She laughed into his lips, kissing him and toying with his tongue. "Not today you aren't." He grinned and grabbed her at her hips. He lifted her back onto the table and sucked one of her breasts into his mouth. "Damon, what the f--" She groaned and pulled at his hair. "Did you forget my bidding?" He looked up at her through his lashes, dropping his mouth open and running his tongue over his lips. He arched his brow, knowing it would drive her insane. He could feel her growing wet onto his abs and smirked up at her. "W-what bidding?" she licked her lips and blushed. "You want to hear me say it don't you?" he grinned and nipped at her nipples, sliding two fingers through her wetness and into her. "I'm gonna wrap your thighs around my head and eat you out until the neighborhood complains about the noise." 

Right next to the thing he said into the hall, that was the hottest thing he had ever said. Anyone had ever said. 

"Hope you have tea at home sweetheart. You're going to need it." He smiled. "Ready?" He licked his lips and ran his tongue up and down her pussy once. She moaned. The bell rang for the next class to start. She threaded her fingers into her hair and stared into the eyes she loved, the eyes that were almost purely black. She drew in a breath.

 

 

"Fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors. Thank you for reading. Ya filthy animals ;)


End file.
